


what he's looking for

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Groping, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: ...he wonders if you’re wearing shorts under that…. if you’re wearing those cute underwear you bought the other day…. or if he ran his hand underneath he’d find nothing separating his hand from you.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aone Takanobu/You
Series: Hit It 'til It Breaks [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904287
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	what he's looking for

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Tumblr!!!
> 
> Soooo, this is based off a little postie by @mintmatcha on tumblr, from which the description of this post is quoted! I asked if I could write a lil something based off of her beautiful little thirst cuz I couldn’t get it out of my head! You can find the thirst on her blog!!!! Go follow her, she writes awesome stuff uwu

“Oh, also, Kenji called and told me he’s going to be late tomorrow for--”

You cut your usual morning chatter off with your head in the fridge, bent over with the intention of starting breakfast. Instead of updating your boyfriend about your shared weekend plans, you’re much more fascinated by the big, warm hand that’s dragging its way up your thigh, molded into the muscle, fingers tentatively massaging up and up. You can see his fingers indent the skin of your inner thigh through the hanging collar of the large shirt you wear, and bite your lip when they slide out of sight, pausing with his palm pressed into one of your ass cheeks, fingers curled in against the silky, wet flesh of your pussy.

Slowly, you stand upright, gripping on to the handle of the refrigerator door just tight enough to hold back the way you want to shiver. You glance over your shoulder and look down. The hem of your shirt--his shirt--is caught on his wrist, revealing your naked ass to him and the rest of your empty kitchen. You find Takanobu already warily watching you when you glance up. His cheeks are an adorable shade of pink, and his throat bobs when your eyes meet.

Desire unfurls in your gut, all the way up to your cheeks and down to your curling toes. You can’t help it. Your lips curl into a lusty smirk, teeth capturing your bottom lip. He generally isn’t so bold, though he’s certainly shed some of his nerves in the months that you’ve been dating, and this is behavior you’re very keen on rewarding.

So you arch your back, leaning into the fridge door until it shuts softly. “Nobu…” Your tone is playfully admonishing, teasing and quiet.

Aone’s hand flexes, squeezing appreciatively at the crease of your thigh and pussy, fingers splitting between your labia, palm and thumb pressing deep into the fat of your ass. You gasp and croon, leaning a shoulder against the fridge, gripping the counter next to it with your free hand.

You laugh, a little breathless sound. “Yes, Takanobu?”

It takes him a second to gather his thoughts. He clears his throat, glancing up at you, and then speaks quietly, though the low bass of his voice still drips through you like warm oil. “You just...look so pretty. In my shirt.” He swallows again, licking his lips, eyes lowering to your butt again. You feel his fingers from his other hand twist into the hem of his shirt. “And...And I wanted to know...” He trails off, cheeks pinkening.

“Know what?” You breathe, fisting the loose fabric around your chest, gazing at him all the while from beneath your lashes. He doesn’t answer. Instead, your big, broad, soft-spoken man releases a shaky breath, and slowly pushes up the bottom of your shirt to reveal more of your naked rear to him. You shiver, goosebumps rising after his calloused touch, and you have to swallow down your own sound when he rasps a soft, growly moan at the sight.

He’s breathing a little heavier, and takes his time massaging his hand against your ass. A shake runs through you, your thighs pressing in around his rubbing fingers. His other hand strokes across your arched back reverently from where he towers over your bent form. Admiring you and all you have to give trapped between him and the edge of your refrigerator, wearing nothing at all but his big shirt you’d stolen from his drawer in your closet.

You can’t help the little pleading sound of surprise that leaves you when he leans in to press a soft kiss to the back of your neck. It’s an electrifying touch, leaving your hair standing on end, your thighs clutching around his steadily pressing hand between them, the hand you’re now slowly humping across with each back and forth pass and squeeze of his palm.

You think you’re going to faint when he slides slowly to his knees behind you, trembling hands moving to grip the excessive fabric of his shirt to the bend of your waist, keeping you entirely bared. Strong fingers press into your sides from around your ribs to pin you against the refrigerator door. You can’t help clutching at one of his thick wrists, stroking down the strong flex of his corded forearm, feeling the precarious stretch of his shirt sleeve around his bulging bicep.

You’re panting, too, hard nipples rubbing against the textured front of the fridge through his soft shirt. You watch over your shoulder as he leans in and presses a soft, sweet kiss to the swell of one cheek, and then twists his head to do the same to the other. It’s almost overwhelming when he opens his mouth to lather more sensual attention against your soft skin. You whimper and arch back as he sucks, licks, kisses all over your ass, all along your thighs. You can feel the soft, warm breaths of his own moans against your singed nerves, low vibrations buzzing through your flesh until your eyes are rolling into the back of your head.

He pauses, lips just barely brushing across the achy, puffy, wet folds of your pussy. You feel yourself clench and know he’s probably looking right at your dripping hole.

His hands slide slowly down your hips, and you fumble to twist the fabric up, to keep it around your middle. Aone’s breath feels too warm across your sensitive flesh, and you wiggle despite the strong grasp his wide hands now have on your thighs just beneath the crease of each cheek. His hands flex gently in another heady squeeze, thumbs pushing your ass apart, spreading your lips wider.

Ever the gentleman, he asks, “M-May I?”

You almost swoon. “O-Oh...Oh my god, Nobu, _please_.”

You find yourself sinking forward, knees weakening until you’re leaning your whole body against the countertop, panting into your arms and using your toes to arch and press your ass back into Aone’s face. His tongue swirls slow and methodical through your leaking folds, over your clit. He’s had significant practice to get this right, and you’ve never been more happy to have felt so comfortable with a man who is so willing to learn everything exactly as you like it.

A strong arm curls up around one hip, pressing into the arch of your belly, forcing you to arch more. He sucks languidly away from your swollen lips, a wet and lewd sound from your body making you squirm. He takes another mouthful and slowly pulls away again, and again, panting into your pussy. Your fingers scrabble across the tiled counter, desperate to hold onto something while you moan and roll your hips back and forth with his pace.

Your head clouds over, warm and stuffed full of thrumming pleasure that lances up your arched spine. The big hand that still rests on your cheek massages slowly, spreading you wider for his tongue to weave it’s way through to your center, nudging up under the hood of your clit. You jolt, gasping and socked feet slipping wider. Nose pressed up against you, you feel Aone take a deep breath, feel the rumbling groan in his chest bounce off the heightened nerve endings encased by his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Takanobu…!” You half laugh, half moan into your elbow, burying your face into the crook of your elbow, cheek against cool tile. The lazy press of his thumb up against your groin, massaging slowly up against the wet outer crease of your pussy, makes your leg lift, opening you wider for the wet kisses bestowed upon you. A strong shoulder hooks beneath it, spreading you so wide you almost come off your other foot, nearly dumped forward against the countertop.

His arm curls up around your hip, briefly pushing the dropped end of his shirt up before the broad spread of his fingers grasping your asscheek once more and pulling you apart until you’re sure every part of you is on display for him to see and lick and suck.

You can do nothing but mewl and wobble precariously on your one leg. You can feel it coming, in the way your tits press your hard nipples into the countertop, and how your insides flutter and clutch with every pass of Aone’s tongue over your clit.

He pulls back, hot breath rolling over your wet pussy. You moan sadly, clutch at his wrist desperately, only to drop your mouth open when he drags his tongue up the drip of slick and spit that’s trailed down your inner thigh, teeth nipping with the light bruise he sucks into your skin with his nose buried against your cheek. Both of his hands come up and clutch your cheeks, massaging them wide and then pressing them close to his face when he engulfs your sex with an intense open-mouthed suck, tongue swirling and head rocking back and forth.

Your shout is loud in the tiny space, hot knot in your belly snapping taut, cracking like a whip in your gut. You gasp and slap at the countertops, panting and arching back into him in desperate, stunted movements. Takanobu helps your clumsy hips grind back on his face, but tempers your uncontrolled movements to keep you from falling _._

 _“_ Oh my god, oh my _god_ , Nobu, _oh_ ,” you slur out, cheek squished into your warmed countertop, circling your hips down on his tongue to grind your hard, throbbing clit against the wet and warm muscle You hiccup, pussy clenching against the plane of his tongue, loud and wet licks only growing more audible. Aone groans into you again, tightly flexed and bulging arms slowly relaxing from holding you up with ease throughout the aggressive waves of your orgasm.

When you finally stop shaking and your vision swims back into focus, you lift your head with a pleasured groan, one that devolves into a little drunk giggle. Takanobu eases you back on your feet, holding your hips when your knees knock against the cabinets in front of you. His shirt drops down over your butt, but can’t hide the way you’re still trembling, or the glimmer of what’s smeared all the way down to your knees.

You glance back over your shoulder at your boyfriend, rubbing your wet thighs together, and grin. “Did you, uh. Find what you were looking for?”

He slows in the process of wiping the shine from his chin and neck, giving you a bashful look. He still kneels at your feet when you twist around to lean heavy into the counter and catch your breath. You admire how he's all thick thighs and broad chest in sweats that do nothing to hide the hardened outline of his dick and in a shirt that clings to his form, one that actually fits. 

Aone presses into your hand when you pet fond fingers through his short hair and down over his pale, flushed cheek.

He clears his throat and licks his lips, dragging his fingers through his mouth in a way that makes your already shaking thighs tense in an aftershock. His other hand finds it’s way beneath the shirt you wear once more and cups your butt, tugging your hips forward to lean against his sturdy chest. He presses a kiss to your stomach through his shirt that drapes your form once more.

The catalyst for all of this.

Takanobu flicks his eyes up towards you and gives a solemn nod. “I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> beeg man aone deserves more love >:(
> 
> kudos/comments are love!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
